Spin the Choice
Spin the Choice is the eighty-eighth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 19, 2000. The episode was written by Paul Lieberstein, and directed by Allan Jacobsen. The name alludes to the popular party game "Spin the bottle". Synopsis Despite Hank's excitement to let him carve the turkey this year, Bobby boycotts Thanksgiving after hearing John Redcorn's presentation at Arlen Elementary about what white man did to the Native Americans. John tries really hard to get Joseph to engage in their Native American history, but Joseph shows no interest at all. John Redcorn continuously tries to get Joseph's attention and engage him somehow as a father, but to no avail. Peggy is excited for another Thanksgiving Boggle tournament, but Luanne informs her that people are tired of them as Peggy gives grades instead of prizes--making it feel like school. So Peggy invents a game of her own called "Spin The Choice" as she finds out online that people like to spin and choose in their games. John Redcorn wants Joseph to embrace the Native American heritage. He wants Joseph to rise up and reclaim everything the Native Americans once owned. He claims he wants "his son back." He breaks down in tears to Hank, who flees in horror and discomfort. Bobby announces that the Native Americans practiced a traditional meal where they would cook and eat their human enemies after war. He calls it a "Truly Native American Thanksgiving Tradition." Joseph is horrified and disgusted. He completely shuns Redcorn and Redcorn runs away in frustration. He goes home and begins smashing things in his trailer in anger. Joseph has more contempt for John than ever, but Nancy scolds Joseph and tells him how much John has really lost. And decided to sit him down and tell him everything. Dale drives over to Redcorn's trailer and hands him a to-go plate--the real leftovers. John Redcorn feels he is being low-balled yet again. He readies himself to tell Dale that he conceived Joseph. Dale is scared that John Redcorn may eat him and calls Hank, terrified. Hank goes over to smooth things out, Bobby and Joseph insist on coming. When Joseph arrives, John Redcorn plans to tell both Dale and Joseph. But Joseph gives an impassioned speech that subtly implies that Nancy has told Joseph the truth. Redcorn feels appeased, accepts the government's measly settlement of 12 acres and gives them to Dale to be accepted upon Redcorn's death, which will then be given to Joseph. It is next to a busy road, but they decide to try to make the most of it. For the game rules and how to play, see the Spin the Choice (Game) page. Trivia * While not officially confirmed, it appears that Nancy has finally told Joseph in this episode that John Redcorn is his biological father as implied by the speech he gives to Redcorn. * When John Redcorn drops off Bobby at The Hill residence, Bobby is seen reading the book titled "This Land is our Land." This same book (which belongs to John Redcorn) is seen being read by John Redcorn in the episode Nancy Boys. * The Texas clock on the wall in the kitchen at The Hill residence is now a solid wooden Texas plaque, and remains so for the rest of the series. Every episode prior to this one, it has been a clock and differed in color. * The song John Redcorn is listening to when waiting for Joseph and Bobby is "White Wedding" by Billy Idol; the same song would appear being sung by Redcorn in Lucky's Wedding Suit Quotes Bobby: "Mr. Redcorn, this head's for you". Stinger Quote Hank: "Oh my God, it's so juicy!" Goofs *John Redcorn is called an Anasazi Indian, however, the Anasazis were an ancient tribe which died out approximately 500 years ago. Also, the Anasazis were never in Texas. They were in the areas which are now northern Arizona, southern Utah, southern Colorado and northern New Mexico. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Holiday episodes Category:Thanksgiving Category:Episodes starring Bobby Category:Episodes starring John Redcorn